It is known to inflate an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device to help protect a vehicle occupant in the event of a vehicle collision. One particular type of inflatable vehicle occupant protection device is a curtain that is inflatable in the event of a side impact to the vehicle or a vehicle rollover. The inflatable curtain inflates away from the roof of the vehicle downward inside the passenger compartment between a vehicle occupant and the side structure of the vehicle. A known inflatable curtain is inflated with inflation fluid directed from an inflator to the inflatable curtain.